—in the last breath
by Moon Waltz
Summary: teruntuk Kaizuka Inaho, [inasure]. modified canon. dedicated for #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


a/n:  
1\. untuk _challenge_ #BlackWhiteOrangeBat; _prompt_ : perasaan yang dalam, kesedihan, permohonan maaf  
2\. untuk Panda yang tac lelah berbagi asupan inasure, dan garekinclong ( _happy birthday!_ ). maap ya, kalo tidak sesuai ekspektasi :')  
3\. ini pertama kali bikin di fandom dan pair ini, jadi, masih belajar banget karakterisasinya. Mohon diampuni kalo OOC

* * *

.

Aldnoah Zero © Olympus Knights

— _ **in the last breath**_

.

* * *

 _teruntuk Kaizuka Inaho,_

 _perlu kau tahu, menulis surat bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa kulakukan, tetapi aku paham bahwa ada hal-hal tertentu yang hanya dapat disampaikan melalui goresan tinta, karena terkadang, ego bisa jadi terlalu tinggi untuk mampu diruntuhkan melalui konversasi yang ditukar bahkan di setiap kunjungan-kunjungan yang kau lakukan ke tempat ini selama tiga puluh hari tanpa henti._

 _Egoku setinggi itu, Kaizuka, dan itulah mengapa pengampunan tidak akan pernah menjadi pilihan yang kuperhitungkan, tidak sekarang, tidak pula nanti. Untuk penguasa rezim yang telah mengadu domba dua dunia dan nyaris menghancurkan semesta, mati adalah hukuman yang lebih wajar untuk didengar, bukan?_

 _Jadi, aku akan mengatakan ini, lagi, dan aku tak akan pernah bosan untuk mengatakannya: semua ini adalah takdir, takdirku, dan satu tarikan napas pun yang kulakukan tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Aku hidup bukan karenamu dan aku akan mati bukan pula karenamu._

 _Aku tidak takut mati. Karena hanya dengan kematianlah aku dapat memaafkan diriku sendiri. Lagipula, aku tidak memiliki apapun atau siapapun lagi di dunia ini._

* * *

 _._

Slaine mengingat setiap hari seperti ini: selimut kusam yang ditimpa warna karat matahari pagi, ubin kotor yang dinginnya lebih mencekik ketimbang udara di Vers, serta silinder-silinder besi yang memagarinya dari dunia luar.

Slaine tidak mengingat jam apalagi tanggal. Tetapi ia tahu waktu berputar bahkan di dalam sini, dan jika ia cukup peduli, ia juga tahu bahwa waktunya tidak lama lagi, seharusnya.

Slaine tidak mengingat seperti apa negara yang bersedia menerimanya sebagai tahanan tamu sementara, apakah itu berada dekat lingkar khatulistiwa? Sebab ia bisa merasakan aroma tropis dari angin yang menerobos masuk lewat celah jerujinya, dan pada malam-malam tertentu, aroma itu jadi sejenis pemicu yang menyalakan bunga tidur tentang masa kecilnya ketika masih (pernah) tinggal di bumi dulu.

Slaine tidak lagi mengingat ambisi dan obsesinya, ia tidak mengingat jalan-jalan yang telah ia tempuh sebelum terjatuh. Tetapi ia mengingat bahwa ia masih hidup, sayangnya.

Kemudian, Slaine mengingat hari seperti ini suatu kali: kunjungan Kaizuka Inaho pada jam-jam yang tak biasa, menuntutnya untuk bicara selagi tatapannya, hatinya, jiwanya, tidak lagi berada di sana.

Ia menjadikan interogasi sebagai _excuses_ untuk diizinkan datang meski sesungguhnya, sesungguhnya, yang ia lakukan lebih menyerupai penyalahan wewenang dibanding pelaksanaan tugas secara relevan, toh, Slaine juga tidak punya _privilege_ untuk melaporkan.

Inaho akan mengajaknya bertanding catur, seolah ia adalah kawan karib yang setelah sekian lama baru bisa berjumpa. Di sela-sela permainannya yang brilian (bidak menteri-nya melesat di antara benteng dan kuda, antisipatif), ia mengeluarkan rentetan kalimat sederhana yang terlalu filosofis untuk disandingkan dengan obrolan basa-basi mengenai cuaca yang tidak begitu cerah belakangan ini.

"Mendengar nama belakangmu pertama kali, aku terpikir tentang sebuah legenda lama dari negeri Athena," katanya, "kau tahu? Troyard, Perang Troy."

Dan Slaine di antara duduknya mesti menyamarkan tawanya sebagai bersin. Ia tentu tahu, legenda lama itu, tentang pemuda bernama Paris yang ditugaskan untuk memilih siapakah dewi tercantik di antara tiga dewi besar Yunani, dan setiap dari mereka mengiming-imingi Paris dengan hadiah yang luar biasa.

"Hera menjanjikan kekuasaan, Athena menjanjikan kebijakan dalam perang," Slaine mengamati bagaimana mata itu mengalihkan tatapan ke arahnya, "dan Aphrodite, menjanjikan cinta dari wanita tercantik di dunia."

Inaho memindahkan menterinya lagi, mendekati bidak raja Slaine yang kurang dijaga.

"Paris yang naif memilih Aphrodite, berharap dengan begitu ia dapat menikahi Helen, wanita tercantik yang dijanjikan untuknya, tanpa tahu bahwa Helen adalah istri raja dan untuk itu, ia mesti menculik sang ratu dari istana dan menyembunyikannya, hingga akhirnya menimbulkan pecahnya Perang Troy. Terdengar familiar, eh?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Slaine nyaris terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri berkumandang.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja, seandainya kau adalah Paris, siapakah yang akan kau pilih, Slaine Troyard?" ia menggulirkan bidak raja Slaine yang tak bisa lagi melangkah kemana-mana.

 _Menggelikan._

.

* * *

 _Aku bangun bukan untuk menyambut hari, tidak pula kemudian tertidur karena letih; aku melakukannya karena seperti itulah manusia umumnya melalui waktu-waktu milik mereka yang bergulir setiap detiknya. Aku seperti berjalan di tanah kosong, tanpa tujuan sama sekali, berharap untuk segera tiba entah dimana. Bagiku, setiap hari merupakan penantian panjang akan akhir yang tak juga datang._

 _Oleh karena itu, ketika kau mengabarkan bahwa kau telah kalah dalam perdebatan akan nasibku selanjutnya, bahwa yang kemudian menungguku bukan lagi kurungan besi melainkan tiang gantungan, aku sudah sejak lama menerimanya, Kaizuka, lebih, lebih dari apapun yang kau ketahui._

 _Ini tidak akan mengubah banyak hal, namun biar kukatakan begini: satu-satunya alasanku masih peduli pada setiap bau embun pagi yang menyapa, pada setiap jam yang berdetak pelan dari ruangan di seberang sana, pada langkah-langkah sipir yang hendak membukakan pintu selku suatu waktu, itu semua hanya karena kunjungan-kunjunganmu, interogasimu yang tak menyimpan guna (kalau kau mengatakan obrolan yang tak jelas itu sebagai interogasi, tentunya), serta pemahaman bahwa di dunia yang luasnya tidak terkira ini, setidaknya masih ada satu orang yang akan mengenang seperti apa akhirku nanti._

 _Ini tidak akan mengubah banyak hal, tetapi, tetapi, ada satu titik dimana aku berharap mengenalmu lebih awal, supaya aku tak perlu mengambil jejak sebagai anti-messiah yang mematikan nurani dengan mengkhianati dua dunia yang eksistensinya membuatku ada; ada satu titik dimana aku berharap agar bisa hidup lebih lama, dan dari pertemuan-pertemuan denganmu dapat belajar menjadi manusia seutuhnya._

 _Seandainya aku bisa memilih—_

* * *

.

Ia masih saja datang.

Dan Slaine masih saja menjadi dirinya yang (berusaha) antipati terhadap kehadiran Inaho di tempat ini.

Catur telah lama disingkirkan, tidak ada lagi yang berminat pada permainan tak imbang yang kemenangannya sudah bisa dipastikan dari awal. Atau begini, sejak semula memang tidak ada yang berminat; Inaho hanya menjadikan catur satu dari serangkaian cara untuk menjembatani dia dan Slaine dalam berkata-kata.

Tetapi kini, catur telah kehilangan fungsinya karena hanya tersisa satu hal terakhir yang perlu Inaho sampaikan padanya:

ia gagal menjaminkan kebebasan Slaine, gagal mewujudkan janjinya untuk tinggal di bawah atap yang sama, dan bahkan, lebih dari itu, ia juga gagal mempertahankan nyawa yang berdenyut di bawah nadi Slaine ke depannya.

Ia gagal, tetapi, Slaine mendengarkannya seperti mendengarkan sebuah berita gembira; matanya cerah, menawan, dan napasnya yang terasa tak nyata berhembus dengan lega.

Slaine mengingat hari itu seperti ini: kesedihan di mata Inaho, kesedihan di matanya yang terefleksikan pada mata Inaho, dan gerimis yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat di dalam hati.

"Aku mengerti."

.

* * *

 _Seandainya aku bisa memilih—tapi tidak ada pilihan lagi, bukan?_

 _Yang tersisa hanya pertanyaan hipotetik yang kau berikan padaku kala itu, dan bersama surat ini, aku akan memberikan jawabannya padamu._

 _Tak ada._

 _Karena ini bukan tentang Hera, atau Athena, atau bahkan Aphrodite. Ini tentang Eris yang iri dan mengadu domba ketiganya._

 _Tak ada._

 _Karena ini bukan tentang Bumi, atau Vers, atau cinta usangku pada Ratu Asseylum. Ini tentangku saja, tentangku yang saat ini sedang menunggu hitungan mundur sebelum dapat menebus dosa-dosaku._

 _Seandainya aku bisa memilih: aku memilih untuk diberikan kesempatan dapat melihat wajahmu lagi sebelum napas terakhirku direnggut tali gantungan itu._

— _tapi tidak ada pilihan lagi, bukan?_

 _Terima kasih untuk waktumu, Kaizuka. Selamat tinggal._

 _Salam, Slaine Troyard._

* * *

- _ **fin**_


End file.
